O presságio da maldição
by Sapphire Night Wolf
Summary: Quando a noite cai o cais enche-se de sombras e mistérios e quem for apanhado pela maldição nunca mais se livrará dela... (Esta história é dedicada à minha vitima favorita Yuki Ryouta/Zoey Night Wolf)


As minhas histórias mirabolantes

**O presságio da maldição**

A escuridão inundava o cais e Zoey, uma bela rapariga de 16 anos, com os cabelos ondulados e os olhos castanhos, encontrava-se de pé e sozinha. Tinha combinado com as suas amigas ir passear no cais, mas estas tinham na deixado sozinha, com a desculpa de que iam buscar gelados e alguém tinha de ficar a guardar os casacos e as mochilas. Zoey ficara no cais naquele fim de tarde, mal sabia ela que o que as suas amigas sentiam por si não era o amor profundo da amizade, mas sim um acrescido ódio que insistia em crescer cada vez mais.

Ela acabara por adormecer e quando acordou já era noite serrada. Não conseguia ver nada. Apenas a espuma das águas que se prolongavam á sua frente, e que pelo ruido pareciam estar famintas de sangue e almas, se faziam ver. Perto da li uma tempestade clamava por atenção, os deuses estavam tão zangados que pareciam capazes de destruir o mundo de tal ordem que faria Zoey ser engolida sem possibilidade de escapar. E ali se encontrava ela, perdida, desorientada e sozinha. O som da tempestade e a fúria do mar aumentavam a cada segundo até que Zoey começou a pedir ajuda:

- Abby! – chamou. – Gabi, Hime, Joana, Sapphire! – gritou. Ela começou a andar, estava demasiado perto das águas e não queria de todo cair na boca do lobo.

No meio daquela escuridão continuou a avançar e um relâmpago apareceu, fazendo com que ela conseguisse ver que errara na direção. "Não vou conseguir." – pensou, voltou para trás, mas sem reparar que caminhava para o precipício escorregou no chão molhado e caiu para as profundezas. Tentou nadar, era uma boa nadadora por natureza, mas nem isso lhe iria valer pois o oceano pode ser a coisa mais bela do universo mas também a mais perigosa da natureza. E nesse momento ele era, sem dúvida alguma, a mais maldosa de todas as coisas.

Esteve dentro de água durante o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Um relâmpago quase lhe pôs fim à existência, mas a sorte, Deus, a sua perícia, ou fosse lá o que fosse estava do seu lado.

Um novo relâmpago perfurou a escuridão mortal e Zoey pode ver que estava perto do sítio donde caíra e que empoleirado sobre a água estava um rapaz. A cara era lhe familiar, no entanto não conseguia perceber quem era aquele que a viera salvar.

Um novo relâmpago desceu e ela percebeu, com um arrepio e um medo assustador, que o rapaz era totalmente feito de pedra. "Não interessa! Tenho de pedir ajuda, seja ele normal ou não. Eu também não sou muito por isso."

- Por favor! Ajude-me! – pediu engolindo água.

Um novo relâmpago e Zoey viu o rapaz da cara familiar mover uma mão para a puxar. Sem pensar agarrou-lha e este trouxe-a para cima, retirando-a de um mal natural para um mal sombrio.

Ela sentiu o rapaz desaparecer e deu uns passos em frente para se afastar dos dentes do tubarão gigante que da li não arredava barbatana. Ficou imóvel e decidiu que só avançaria quando se desse um novo relâmpago. Não fosse ela cair outra vez. Ele veio, iluminando o caminho e ela pode então começar a avançar.

Passados uns minutos, outro relâmpago subiu, mas desta vez acertou perto dela e uma chama elevou-se no ar. De seguida, outro desceu e novamente incendiou o chão. Zoey ficou imóvel entre as duas torres de fogo ardente. Aquele fogo ardente que parecia mágico.

"Como?" – perguntou, errara novamente no caminho, fora pelo lado contrário. Um trovão fez-se ouvir e na sua frente apareceu o rapaz de pedra. Agora conseguia ver com maior nitidez, era Ricardo, o seu "Maninho".

Mais dois trovões se seguiram e duas belas moças apareceram a seu lado. Vestiam duas belas camisas de noite brancas, como a lua que naquela noite estava tímida. Tinham cabelo liso e olhos baços. Pegaram Zoey pelos braços e esta debateu-se.

- Que estão a fazer? – gritou. – Ponham-me no chão. Maninho, ajuda-me. – suplicava. No entanto, Ricardo parecia não ouvir.

As raparigas que pareciam ter uma força sobrenatural elevaram Zoey acima das suas cabeças. Ricardo elevou-a no alto e lentamente ela se transformou numa escultura viva. Maninho pousou – a no chão. Ela imóvel olhava para ele. Porquê? Questionava-se, chorando de desespero e resignação, caindo-lhe lágrimas de magma gelado.

- Porquê maninho? – perguntou.

- Elas fizeram – me o mesmo. Traíram-me. Foram possuídas. Não são realmente elas, nós é que fomos cegos e burros. Não vimos para além da ilusão.

- Não! Elas não eram capazes. Cala-te. – Zoey não conseguia perceber. Porquê? Porquê as pessoas em quem ela mais confiava?

- Zoey! - gritava Abby – Acorda!

A rapariga acordou sobressaltada.

- O que se passa? O Ricardo?

- Calma rapariga, o Ricardo não está aqui. Tiveste um sonho? - tentou acalmá-la Sapphire.

-Ya, foi só isso, um sonho.

-Tens a certeza de que estás bem? – perguntou Joana.

-Sim. Tudo bem.

- Nós vamos comprar gelados. Ficas aí a guardar as coisas. – disse Gabi.

- Ok, eu fico. – mas quando se lembrou do seu terrível pesadelo – Não! – gritou. Como viu que todas a olhavam surpresas apressou-se a acrescentar. – Quer dizer, porque não fica uma de vocês?

Sara sorriu:

- Então Zoey, não custa nada. Não tarda voltamos.

- Mesmo assim. – insistiu.

- Zoey! - chamou Abby. – Olha-me nos olhos. Tu vais ficar aqui. Não te queres arrepender, pois não?

Zoey engoliu em seco e decidiu anuir, depois fugiria. Ricardo tinha razão.

- Eu fico. – disse, sentando-se.

As amigas afastaram-se e quando estavam já fora de vista, a rapariga levantou-se e começou a correr para fora do cais. Quando chegou á rua parou já sem fôlego. "Que estupidez. Aquilo foi só um sonho." Voltou para trás decidida a esquecer aquilo e não contar a ninguém. E na verdade consegui-o, pois mal sabia ela que aquele sonho era o presságio da sua morte.

No dia seguinte, numa manhã de nevoeiro, nas primeiras páginas do jornal a notícia era a de uma bela rapariga de 16 anos, com os cabelos ondulados e os olhos castanhos que tinha aparecido a boiar nas águas junto ao cais. A notícia falava também de 5 amigas que supostamente teriam estado com ela nessa tarde.

Mas será que eram mesmo as suas amigas?

Nessa noite a lua erguer-se-ia e mais uma vítima iria cair nas garras do gigante tubarão. E assim seria por todas as noites, dai em diante, até aparecer alguém que desvendasse o "mistério do cais".

O presságio da maldição


End file.
